This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2000-31848, filed on Jun. 9, 2000, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate for use in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, an array substrate having a thin film transistor (TFT) with a reduced parasitic capacitance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a typical TFT-LCD device. The TFT-LCD device 11 includes upper and lower substrates 5 and 22 with an interposed liquid crystal material 14. The upper and lower substrates 5 and 22 are generally referred to as a color filter substrate and an array substrate, respectively.
On the upper substrate 5, on a surface opposing the lower substrate 22, black matrix 6 and color filter layer 7, including a plurality of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color filters, are formed in the shape of an array matrix, such that each color filter is surrounded by the black matrix 6. Also, on the upper substrate 5 a common electrode 18 is formed covering the color filter layer 7 and the black matrix 6.
On the lower substrate 22, on a surface opposing the upper substrate 5, a thin film transistor (TFT) xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, as a switching device, is formed in the shape of an array matrix corresponding to the color filter layer 7, and a plurality of crossing gate and data lines 13 and 15 are positioned such that each TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d is located near each crossover point of the gate and data lines 13 and 15. Also, on the lower substrate 22 a plurality of pixel electrodes 17 are formed in an area defined by the gate and data lines 13 and 15. The area defined thereby is a pixel region xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d. The pixel electrode 17 is usually formed from a transparent conductive material having good transmissivity, for example, indium-tin-oxide (ITO) or indium-zinc-oxide (IZO).
The pixel and common electrodes 17 and 18 generate electric fields that control the light passing through the liquid crystal cells provided therebetween. By controlling the electric fields, desired characters or images are displayed.
The operation of the TFT-LCD device having the above-mentioned structure is based on the a principle that the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules depends on an applied electric field. Namely, the liquid crystal layer having a spontaneous polarization characteristic is a dielectric anisotropy material. The liquid crystal molecules have dipole moments based on the spontaneous polarization when a voltage is applied. Thus, the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal molecules. When the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules is properly adjusted, the liquid crystals are aligned and light is refracted along the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules to display image data. The liquid crystal molecules function as an optical modulation element having optical characteristics that vary depending upon the polarity of the applied voltage.
FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating one pixel of an array substrate for the liquid crystal display device according to a related art. As shown, the array substrate includes gate line 13 arranged in a transverse direction; data line 15 arranged in a longitudinal direction perpendicular to the gate line 13; and a thin film transistor (TFT) xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d as a switching element formed near the crossing of the gate and data lines 13 and 15. The TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d has a gate electrode 31, a source electrode 33 and a drain electrode 35. The gate electrode 31 is extended from the gate line 13, and the source electrode 33 is extended from the data line 15. The drain electrode 35 is spaced apart from the source electrode 33. The source and drain electrodes 33 and 35 respectively overlap both ends of the gate electrode 31. The TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d also has a semiconductor layer 32 that is made of amorphous silicon (axe2x80x94Si:H) or poly-silicon.
Moreover, the array substrate further includes a pixel electrode 17 formed on a pixel region xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d that is defined by the gate and data lines 13 and 15. The pixel electrode 17 is electrically connected with the drain electrode 35 through a drain contact hole 36, and is usually made of a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO) and indium zinc oxide (IZO). A portion of the pixel electrode 17 overlaps a portion of the gate line 13 such that a storage capacitor xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is comprised of the pixel electrode 17 and gate line 13 and the interposed dielectric layer (not show).
Still referring to FIG. 2, the gate line 13 supplies scanning signals to the gate electrode 31 of the TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d such that the switching element, i.e., the TFT, turns ON. The scanning signals transmitted to the gate line 13 then control the magnitude of the data signals transmitted from the data line 15 to the pixel electrode 17 via the TFT xe2x80x9cT.xe2x80x9d The data signals of the pixel electrode 17 cause the polarization and re-arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules that are disposed over the pixel electrode 17. When the scanning signals are not supplied to the gate line 13, the TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d is turned OFF. At this time, electric charges stored in the pixel are discharged through the TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d and through the liquid crystals. In this discharge phenomenon, if the off resistance is larger or if the pixel area is smaller for improving the resolution, the electric charges stored in the pixel are more rapidly discharged.
In order to solve these problems, the storage capacitor xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d has a parallel connection with the pixel electrode 17 and compensates for electric discharges. Thus, the data signal is maintained in the pixel. At this time, the data signal, however, is affected by source-gate or drain-gate parasitic capacitance. This effect leads to pixel flickering, image retention and non-uniform display.
In general, the parasitic capacitance occurs between the source and gate electrodes 33 and 31 of the TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d or between the drain and gate electrodes 35 and 31 of the TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d. The parasitic capacitance between the source and gate electrodes 33 and 31 is referred to as source-gate or gate-source parasitic capacitance (Cgs or Csg). The parasitic capacitance between the drain and gate electrodes 35 and 31 is referred to as drain-gate or gate-drain parasitic capacitance (Cdg or Cgd). When the semiconductor layer 32 is fully saturated by the electric charges, the gate-drain parasitic capacitance Cgd is increased due to the fact that the electric charges stored in the pixel electrode 17 are transmitted to the drain electrode 35. Again, this parasitic capacitance causes pixel flickering, the image retention, and gray scale nonuniformity. Thus, it is essentially required to decrease the gate-drain parasitic capacitance Cgd.
Still referring to FIG. 2, the gate electrode 31 is protruded from the gate line 13 over the pixel region xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d near the crossing of the gate and data lines 13 and 15. The source and drain electrodes 33 and 35 overlap both ends of the gate electrode 31. In this structure shown in FIG. 2, the gate-drain parasitic capacitance Cgd is defined by an area in which the drain electrode 35 overlaps the gate electrode 31. Moreover, misalignment often occurs between the gate and drain electrodes 31 and 35 when forming the co-planar source and drain electrodes 33 and 35 over both ends of the gate electrode 31 using a pattern process. Thus, the gate-drain parasitic capacitance Cgd varies owing to this misalignment between the gate and drain electrodes 31 and 35. For example, if the width and length of the drain electrode 35 are respectively 30 xcexcm and 5 xcexcm, the ratio of the width and the length is 30 to 5. In this case, the overlapped ratio of the drain electrode 35 is usually determined to be 30 to 4, and thus the overlapped area between the drain and gate electrodes becomes 120 xcexcm2 (i.e., 30 xcexcmxc3x974 xcexcm). However, if the drain electrode 35 horizontally further overlaps by 1 xcexcm, the overlapped area between the gate and drain electrodes 31 and 35 is 150 xcexcm2 (i.e., 30 xcexcmxc3x975 xcexcm). Further, if the drain electrode 35 horizontally less overlaps by 1 xcexcm, the overlapped area between the gate and drain electrodes 31 and 35 is 90 xcexcm2. These means that a misalignment of 1 xcexcm causes great variations of the gate-drain parasitic capacitance Cgd by 25%.
As described above, the parasitic capacitance fluctuates depending on the overlapped area, and the unstable parasitic capacitance affects the data signal transmitted from the data line to the pixel electrode through the TFT. Accordingly, the display characteristics of the liquid crystal display become irregular. As a result, the picture quality is deteriorated by these irregular display characteristics.
FIGS. 3 and 4 are schematic partial plan views illustrating the crossover point of the gate and data lines of an array substrate for the liquid crystal display device according to another related art. As shown, in contrast to the above-mentioned array substrate, a gate electrode 41 is formed in the gate line 47. Namely, a portion of the gate line 47, near the crossing of the gate and data lines 47 and 43, is used as the gate electrode 41. In order to form the TFT, a drain electrode 45 is formed over the gate line 47. Thus, the gate-drain parasitic capacitance Cgd is determined by an area of the drain electrode 45.
Referring to FIG. 3, a portion of the data line 43, in which the gate line 47 is overlapped, functions as a source electrode. However, although FIG. 4 is similar to FIG. 3, a source electrode 46 of FIG. 4 is extended from the gate line 43 over the gate line 47. As shown in FIG. 4, the source electrode 46 has a U-shape in order to increase the width of the channel region between the drain electrode 45 and the source electrode 46. Even though the structure of the drain electrode 45 causes parasitic capacitance, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the variation of the parasitic capacitance that is caused by the misalignment is smaller than the above-mentioned TFT depicted in FIG. 2. However, whenever the drain electrode pattern becomes smaller and smaller in order to lower the parasitic capacitance, the process control for forming the drain electrode is difficult and at least an error of about 1 xcexcm surely occurs in the overlapped area. And thus, a critical dimension loss occurs during the patterning process.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, the drain electrode 45 is designed to have a sufficiently large dimension. Thus, the horizontal length xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d is enlarged. At this time, the gate-drain parasitic capacitance Cgd, however, is also enlarged.
Accordingly, as described before, due to not only the gate-drain parasitic capacitance but also the variation of that parasitic capacitance, the pixel flickering and other image deteriorations occur in the liquid crystal display device.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an array substrate of a liquid crystal display device that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
To overcome the problems described above, the present invention provides an array substrate that has a novel structure for decreasing the gate-drain parasitic capacitance.
Another object of the invention is to provide an array substrate that decreases an overlapped area between gate and drain electrodes.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims thereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, an array substrate for use in a liquid crystal display device having a lower gate-drain parasitic capacitance includes a gate line arranged in a horizontal direction on a substrate; a data line arranged in a vertical direction perpendicular to the gate line over the substrate; and a thin film transistor formed near the crossing of the gate and data lines, the thin film transistor comprising a gate electrode that is a portion of the gate line near the crossing, wherein the gate electrode has an open portion in its central portion, a first insulation layer on the gate electrode, a semiconductor layer formed on the first insulation layer and over the gate electrode, a drain electrode formed on the semiconductor layer and over the gate electrode, the drain electrode corresponding to the open portion of the gate electrode, and a source electrode extended from the data line and formed in the same plane as the drain electrode, the source electrode surrounding the drain electrode and the open portion of the gate electrode along the steps of the semiconductor layer.
The array substrate further includes a second insulation layer formed over the thin film transistor, the second insulation layer having a drain contact hole that exposes a portion of the drain electrode; and a pixel electrode formed in a pixel region that is defined by the gate and data lines, the pixel electrode contacting the drain electrode through the drain contact hole.
In one embodiment, the open portion of the gate electrode has an inverted xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shape and first and second open portions. The first open portion is formed in a horizontal direction parallel with the gate line and the second open portion is formed in a vertical direction perpendicular to the first open portion. The drain electrode also has an inverted xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shape and includes first and second electrode portions. The first electrode portion is arranged in a horizontal direction parallel with the gate line and corresponds to the first open portion of the gate electrode. And the second electrode portion is arranged in a vertical direction perpendicular to the first electrode portion and corresponds to the second open portion.
The open portion of the gate electrode can also be shaped like a rectangle.
Edges of the first electrode portion of the drain electrode overlap the gate electrode. Namely, two or three side edges of the first electrode portion overlap the gate electrode.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.